


The Future Belongs To Those Who Believe In The Beauty Of Their Dreams

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot midnight conversation at the loft.</p><p>This story has a sequel <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/443480">There's A First Time For Everything</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Belongs To Those Who Believe In The Beauty Of Their Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to my beta later2nite!

Justin woke up the second he came, causing a mess on his chest. Still panting, he glanced at Brian and found him sound asleep. Giddy from winning the King of Babylon contest two nights earlier, the way Brian had been so obviously jealous the next morning made him feel powerful. 

 

He used the sheet to wipe the cum off his chest. Saving a bit on his finger, he turned and smeared it on Brian's lips, inhaling his scent. Justin gently pinched Brian's left nipple and sneaked his other hand between Brian's legs, carefully tugging at his balls. The rush of happiness he felt every time he was near Brian still made him light-headed. 

 

Brian's breathing changed when he slowly woke up, his eyes fluttering open as he licked his lips. Justin could tell the second he felt the cum on them, his whole body reacting to the taste. His eyes grew wider, his cock instantly became hard, and he spread his legs further apart. Justin saw his body tense and relax within seconds.

 

Brian smiled at Justin. "Sunshine, have you been dreaming about me again?"

 

"Yeah, it was so hot."

 

Lying back down, Brian pulled Justin closer. "Well then, tell me all about it."

 

Justin turned onto his right side, pinning Brian's arms up over his head and holding them in a tight grip. When he saw the muscles in Brian's arms straining, he started to get hard again. 

 

Brian heard him moan softly. "What the fuck did you dream, Justin?" he laughed.

 

"Just shut up and hold your arms there." Justin leaned closer and began to whisper in Brian's ear.

 

_"I dreamed that I fucked you raw."_

 

Brian immediately tensed. "Justin, you know that is . . ." 

 

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up? It's my dream and, yes, I know it's never gonna happen. 

 

_"As I was saying, you let me fuck you raw. We were at Babylon, and you saw me fuck this really hot guy in the backroom."_

 

Brian closed his eyes. Fuck! Had Justin seen him hiding behind the stairs, watching him fuck the King of Babylon trick? No, he would have said something. He couldn't keep anything to himself. Brian relaxed and started to pay attention to Justin again.

 

_"The minute I came out of the back room, you were all over me. You kissed me and told me how hard it made you to watch me fuck that trick. You wrapped your arms around me and pushed your cock against my stomach. I slowly rubbed your dick through your pants, then faster and harder as you moaned against my mouth. I started walking us to the back room, but you wanted to take me home. Back at the loft, I took a shower, and when I went into the bedroom, you were lying on your stomach with your arms over your head. You slowly humped the pillow under your hips, and your ass was pushed up in the air. You practically gave yourself to me."_

 

Justin had to stop talking for a minute. The memory of Brian's body stretched out on the bed was almost more than he could bear without coming. He pushed his leaking hard-on against Brian's side as his hands roamed over his chest.

 

"Oh, fuck. I love it when you're horny," Brian moaned when Justin placed sloppy kisses all over his cock.

 

_"I tied your hands with a tie. The muscles in your arm were straining. You looked so fucking hot."_

 

Justin moved his hand to Brian's arms, which were still over his head, running his fingers along the veins.

 

_"I sat down between your legs and started to lick the small of your back. I spread your cheeks apart, blowing puffs of air against your hole, making it open up and close again. I kissed and lapped at it, making you so fucking wet. You started to move your hips faster and faster, begging me to fuck you . . . raw. You wanted to feel my cock up your ass without a condom on. You said that you had dreamt about it since the first time you fucked me. I dragged my cock along your crack and I was so fucking horny that my cock was dripping right on your hole. I used my precum and spit as lube, pushing my finger slowly inside you. You were so fucking tight that it took forever to open you up. You hissed at me to fuck you hard. 'Now!' you said."_

 

Justin trailed his fingers over Brian's chest down to his stomach, pressing the palm of his hand just above his cock. He licked and bit his nipples, making Brian arch his back. 

 

"Jesus, Justin, just get me off!"

 

"No. Not until I've told you all about my dream."

 

"I don't give a shit about your dream, Sunshine." 

 

"Yeah, I can tell that you don't find it hot or anything." Justin nodded towards Brian's leaking cock.

 

Brian shot Justin a death glare that was totally ignored, then he planted his feet against the bed. He pushed his hips up and ground his ass against the sheets on the downward thrusts, clenching his ass cheeks to seek friction where he could get it. 

 

Justin started to fondle Brian's balls again, making him moan and writhe on the bed. He could tell by the sounds he was making that Brian wasn't going to last much longer.

 

_"I pushed my cock slowly inside you. It was incredible to feel you without a condom between us. You felt so hot and smooth. You told me you felt everything - every inch of my cock as it swelled even more inside you. You said it was the best sex you ever had. We were both so fucking turned on, and we couldn't believe how good it felt. I started to stroke your cock, and you came instantly."_

 

"Touch me," Brian begged softly.

 

_"I came inside you, and when I pulled out, I bent down and licked at my cum that was dripping out of you."_

 

Justin let one finger brush over Brian's hole, and that was all it took. Brian shouted as he came hard, shooting long ropes of cum onto his own stomach and on Justin's chin. Justin came the second that Brian did, gasping next to him. Brian turned his head and slowly licked Justin's face clean.

 

Justin began to speak, but the look on Brian's face made him stop. He looked all but relaxed . . . maybe angry or nervous. Sometimes it was really hard to tell. 

 

Justin decided to give him some space and moved away, but he felt Brian reaching out to grab his hand. 

 

Brian closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and Justin heard him start to whisper.

 

"Justin, I need you to fuck me."


End file.
